Sky Instances
Captain's Diary Creepy Castle (4F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Must use Bandit Gumball. This one is impossible without the bandit. Strategy: On the first floor you will find several potions, a Mithril bullet, a piece of armor and an Altar. Take everything and then use the altar to upgrade the piece of armor. Use the bullet (Spell book -> Special -> Mithril bullet) to kill the enemy with a lot of HP. On the following floors, whenever you encounter a Bandit, (not a vampire or a lich), use the claw on him to steal a Mithril Bullet, otherwise you won't be able to go forward. Use the Mithril bullet to kill the high HP enemies and then it's simple. Gives the Medal of Blood Tribe when completed. Relics of Civilization/Ancient Cultural Relics (3F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Use the Swordsman gumball. You should get a buff that decreases EP costs by 90%. Upgrade attack and power through. Otherwise, use item which reduces ep consumption for title then upgrade into any good fight title. Can abuse this maze for title completion for honor exp. Gives the Mining Core Device-QC when completed. Forest of Mystery (5F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Melee recommended, pretty trivial at 3 rank. *'Artifact:' Anything other than a ring *'Potion:' Doesn't particularly matter *'Soul link:' Doesn't particularly matter Strategy: * Kill the robots (14-18 hp, 6 attack) * Get stat bonuses from the many trees, check corpses for airship crafting items, battery packs, and such. * After killing all robots on the floor, inspect the Divine Dragon statue. On floor 1, it gives you a ring (Divine Dragon's Breath) that has a chance to cast meteor shower, on each subsequent floor, it will upgrade the ring to increase that chance. Have the ring equipped. * Boss floor: Eight more robots, plus a boss robot. The ring makes this very easy, just attack the weaker robots first, and meteor shower will spread the damage around. Reward: * All 7 dragon balls! (First time only) * Some relics, battery packs, crafting materials. Harvan's Lab (5F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Recommended Build: *'Gumball:' Any Gumball will do but preferably a fight type with high base damage. Warrior Gumball is a good option. *'Artifact:' do not take a ring nor chest armor as you will get a useful piece of those on the first floors *'Potion:' Wraith's potion is a good option for extra damage to undead but this only really helps in the first floors. Second good choice is adventurer potion to reach Templar faster. *'Soul link:' Blacksmith (not sure the bonus applies to the specific dungeon items but if it does it's pretty powerful), Gladiator (more damage to singled out targets), Swordsman (chance for extra damage) Strategy Get the ring on Harvan's corpse on the first floor. This item gives extra damage and protection against undead. It is absolutely necessary to have it. It is upgraded with skulls. You will find a lot of skulls but there's a way to get a bit more, to reach 99% damage reduction from undead and 990% damage increase to undead. Absolutely necessary against the final boss. There are two types of enemies in the floors 1 through 4. Enemies Skeleton Swordsman: They drop skulls. The skeletons can be killed right away. Skeleton Mage: The Skeleton Mage summons a Skeleton Swordsman every 3 rounds up to a maximum of 5 swordsmen. There is one mage per floor, do not kill it. Try to find him before clearing the floor. Once you've found it, continue opening tiles and performing actions so that it spawns more swordsmen. These swordsmen will yield an additional skull. Once the mage has summoned all the swordsmen, you can kill it. (There's no more hourglass on the bottom right corner of the enemy's tile). Boss: The boss has 2000 HP and 997 attack damage. It has no round attack and will stay passive unless you attack it. There are also 8 Skeleton Swordsmen and 2 Skeleton Mages on the floor. Once you reach the 5th floor, your ring should be +8, use the same methodology from the previous floors to get more skulls to upgrade it to +10. You are now almost immune to undead damage and deal a lot of damage to them. Rewards: Haravan's familiar (unlocks magic lizard in mercenary camp), Medal of Bone Paladin's Training Camp (4F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Use melee build with light paladin title (get as much HP as possible). Unstable Concoction potion helps. Rewards: Medal of Paladin, Melee Relics, Battery Pack Planetary Fragment (5F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) - Use Witch / Death Knight / Cyborg gumball to resist the poison damage. Otherwise, use concussion potion to kill range mob, Spy gumball to evade slate. Rewards: '''Zerg Queen Sin City (5F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Save kryptonite and use it on boss to remove all of his traits. Use light paladin. Avoid attacking bandits as much as possible. Unstable Concoction can be helpful. '''Reward: '''Get Justice Herald ' Abandoned Arsenal (3F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Fast and easy 3 floors dungeon. Any gumball will do. No artifact nor potion needed. Floor 1 * Pick up bombs from chest at the bottom left. * Use 1 bomb on the orange robot on the left then one bomb on the orange robot on the right. * Pick up bomb and use on the remaining robot. Floor 2 * Pick up bombs from chest at the top right. * Use 2 bombs on the blue robot. * Pick up bombs and use all on the remaining robot. Floor 3 * Video Guide * Pick up bombs in chest. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost orange robot, on the left. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost orange robot, on the right. * Pick up bombs * Use 1 bomb on the blue robot in the middle. * Use 1 bomb on the grey robot just below the blue robot. * Pick up bombs * Use 2 bombs on remaining robot. Rewards: gumball pots, relics, battery packs, rank 3 robot Trial Place (3F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Can be completed with any gumball. Use your arrows and spirited ammo wisely. Floor 3: Shoot the arrow using the bow from the 2 rows of bottom side, second column(both middle), then use the cannon(explosion!) twice. Lastly shoot two arrows from bottom right or top left. Video Guide '''Rewards:' Medal of Hunter, coins, Battery Pack x3, Gumball's Pot x3 Fight! The Gold Coast! (3F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) By numbering the cannons starting from the top left cannon using "A'''" and moving counterclockwise shoot the cannons by the following order Floor 1 # A # B # D # D Floor 2 # F # C # B # D # D # E # E # E # E Floor 3 # H # D # C # D # E # F # C # B # A # G # G # G # B # B # B # B Reward: Medal of Navigator Javana's Fantasy Land (6F) Detailed Video Guide (Walkthrough) Always use the commander attack buff, the hp restore have to be used when he's low. Game Over if Commander dies. I used the swordman light paladin line with gladiator/zerg queen + whale potion. use an egg on the floor with lot of eggs Rewards : Commander Gumball , food ingredients, battery Abandoned Arsenal II (3F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Same dungeon looking as the first Abandoned Arsenal, but with different robots pattern Floor 1 * Pick up bombs from chest at the bottom left. * Use 2 bomb on 2 different orange robot. * Pick up the bomb and keep throwing them on the orange robot. Floor 2 * Pick up bombs from chest at the bottom right. * Use 1 bomb on the left grey robot and one on the right grey robot. * Pick up bomb. * Use 1 Bomb on the dark-boss robot. * Pick up bombs. * Use 1 bomb on the orange robot. * Use 1 bomb on the last blue robot. Floor 3 * Pick up bombs from chest at the top left. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost right grey robot. * Use 1 bomb on the right blue robot. * Pick up bombs. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost right orange robot. * Pick up bomb. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost left grey robot. * Use 1 bomb on the left blue robot. * Pick up bombs. * Use 1 bomb on the orange robot. * Pick up bomb. * Use all bomb on the dark-boss robot. Reward: contracts and Medal of Blasting Warship Star Annihilation! (5F) Detailed Video Guide Select a ranged gumball like Condottiere or Night Knight soul linked to Spy and Zerg Queen. Bring along an Unstable Potion. (Alternately, use Condottiere soul linked to Spy and Machinist and don't worry about your Potion.) As an alternative, if you don't have those Gumballs, use (or soul link with) an Adventurer Gumball in order to discover in advance the location of the enemies. On each of the five floors, use your ranged attack (Powder) to kill the ranged mob. Take his bomb. Open all the other tiles to find the boss. Use the bomb on the boss, then use your ranged attack again (Missile) to kill the boss. (Don't bother opening any other tiles if going with Machinist; just kill the boss and get out. On floor 4 and 5, Missile the ranged unit and Nuke the boss.) On floor five, open the enemy tiles singly and kill each enemy carefully. S/L if you need to so you don't accidentally supercharge any one enemy or lose your zergs to the boss. Try to save the Unstable Potion for floors 3, 4, and 5; and your Zerg Eggs for Floor 5. Rewards: Black Warrior and a sun contract Roger's Treasure (1F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) # Search '''Discarded Bookshelf # Enter Cellar # Gather Storage Chest # Leave Cellar # Open Extinct Bonfire '''and press "Search" to get '''Timber. # Reopen Extinct Bonfire '''and press "Ignite" # Open '''Burning Bonfire '''and press "Search" # Reenter '''Cellar # Use Torch # Search Trash Can # Leave Cellar # Forge 3 Shovels # Gather #* Fire Elemental Mine (Red) #* Earth Elemental Mine (Yellow) #* Water Elemental Mine (Blue) # Open Elemental Alter and use #* Yellow - Blue - Blue #* Red - Red - Blue P.S. Safe Box Code: 315624 - here have the key to open the chests after you kill the robot P.S.S. The remaining 3 crystals can be placed Yellow - Red - Yellow for 5 Magic Iron Rewards: 3000 relics, Medal of Puzzle Solver, and 2 Sun contracts Optional: Green, Yellow, Yellow (Coin, shiny coin in the script) Will give 1k coins Legend of the Dragon (1F) Detailed video walkthrough (Scenario 1) Video walkthrough (Scenario 2) This sky maze have 2 scenarios. One if you accept the offer and use Half of the World item to get 3 gems and 5000 gold and second if you refuse the offer (twice) and go to final boss - kill it for 100 statues, bagpack and quest item that gives 5 gems. You CAN claim both by re-doing the maze again. Check video for step-by-step detailed walkthrough. Weird Lab (4F) Datailed video walkthrough You need to click on dark elementals to turn them into light ones. Gumballs and Artifact/Potion not required. | | | |} Rewards: ship materials and Medal of Scholar Alice's Castle (1F) Step by step Video Walkthrough No artifact, potion or links required. Hints *Set the clock to 6:45 *You'll need something to collect the venom from a poisonous animal *Read the description of the objects in the strange room. Three of them are the missing items on the Old Manuscript. *There's an order to unseal the statues. Who is protecting (encircling) who? *Alice's stamps open the sealed chests Rewards: 10 gems and 100,000 coins Strange Research Room II (4F) Step by step Video Walkthrough No artifact, potion or links required. | | | |} Exploration Events These events occur randomly when exploring islands or after defeating a monster island. Remains Search or bury someone's remains. Burying them always gives a runestone. The rune strength depends on your exploration level. Gumball specific locations These islands have one option to search. The reward depends on if you have the required gumball. *Old Anvil - Blacksmith *Scattered Parcels and Abandoned Truck - Merchant *Monster's Iron Wok - Sorcerer *Military Steel Safe - Spy *Mineral Vein - Slave *Ancient Chessboard - Checkers *Broken Puppet - Magic Golem *Broken Machine - Autobots, Machinist *Broken Culture Dish - Zerg Queen, Modificator *Ancient Stone Chest - Archaeologist *Weird Fruit Tree - World Tree *Abandoned Broiler - Sorcerer *Caisson - Kraken Captain *Thorny Plants - Sunflower *Abandoned Device - Machinist *Land of Bones - Death Knight World Tree / Archeologist / Pharmacist / Magic Boy / Machinist Gumball See Sky Event Quiz Giant Statue See sky event quiz Choice Encounters Category:Featured knowledge